


【泰悠泰】butterfly

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 很短的一篇
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	【泰悠泰】butterfly

**微かに羽ばたきする butterfly**

**小さな蝶が 起こす奇迹**

中本悠太觉得李泰容就像只蝴蝶脆弱又美丽，从什么都不会的幼虫蜕变成了美丽能振翅高飞的蝴蝶。

忘了这是第几次李泰容的伤又复发，每每从舞台上下来都捂着疼痛的部位，忍得住的就贴药膏或着缠上护腰带休息一会继续表演。

中本悠太也有伤也懂李泰容忍着痛都想把舞台呈现最好，只能心疼去搀扶李泰容问他还好吗。

李泰容也只会笑着说没事，然后在只有他们的时候苦着脸可怜兮兮的说好痛。

「ばか」

「我听得懂的 Yukkuri」

「被骂了才会改进」

「最近在画什么呢？」李泰容躺在床上看着在一旁涂鸦的中本悠太

「玫瑰、蝴蝶」

没理会李泰容过于开心的表情，中本悠太收起平板

「我先回去了，好好休息别看影片和偷打游戏」

得到李泰容的应许，中本悠太拨开李泰容散乱的浏海轻吻。

「悠太晚安」

「晚安」

李泰容又忍着痛进行彩排，这次连止痛药都止不住的疼痛。

经纪人搀扶李泰容下场去医院，彩排没有停止留下的人继续进行。

中本悠太着急没表现出来，故作轻松的对弟弟们说没事的继续排练加油，满手心的汗。

去完医院李泰容被送回宿舍，中本悠太打电话询问经纪人情况，叹了气说需要治疗、休息。

入夜中本悠太才结束工作，快速的赶回宿舍却又在李泰容的房门前踌躇一会才敲门进入。

李泰容睡着了手臂上贴着棉球，怕过敏中本悠太小心地撕下来露出小小的针孔痕迹。

李泰容被疼醒闷哼几声，看见坐在床边的中本悠太。

「工作结束了？辛苦了悠太」李泰容想伸手去握中本悠太，可只要轻轻一动就疼的皱眉。

中本悠太眼眶酸的不行，早上出门时再三询问李泰容的身体状况，得到的是没事、不怎么痛了、还要给粉丝好的舞台呢！中本悠太才让李泰容跟着排练。

「仗着我一直站在你这边不断为所欲为」明白李泰容的想法，把手复上李泰容的手背不敢乱动。

李泰容本来就白，疼痛让气色显得死白没有生气，看起来脆弱极了。

中本悠太怕李泰容疼，怕李泰容因为伤不能在舞台上展翅高飞。

斟酌了很久中本悠太哑着嗓子說「休息一下好不好？」

「为了粉丝为了自己....还为了我好好休息吧」

「泰容啊我也会疼的，你懂我的心情吧？我们是互相的啊」

中本悠太叨叨絮絮了一段，李泰容忍著痛翻过手和中本悠太十指紧扣

「知道了」

得到回应中本悠太酸胀的眼眶才流下泪水。

疼的无法给中本悠太拭泪

「不要哭，你是我的光啊悠太，要露出闪耀的笑容才行啊」

抹掉眼泪在针头留下的位置亲上一吻

「我会陪着你的，痛了就说哭也是可以的」

「要一直健健康康的啊」

「赶快好起来，我想和泰容一起在舞台上表演」

**我的蝴蝶 在舞台上要漂亮的飞**


End file.
